


Under Cover by Unfinishedidea [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: NCIS, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Under Covers by unfinishedidea read by rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: This is not exactly what Jensen was expecting when he came into work this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover by Unfinishedidea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340799) by [unfinishedidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/pseuds/unfinishedidea). 



**Title** : Under Covers  
 **Author** : unfinishedidea  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Losers/NCIS  
 **Character** : Cougar/Jensen  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : This is not exactly what Jensen was expecting when he came into work this morning.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/340799)  
**Length** 0:04:40  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Under%20Covers.mp3.zip)


End file.
